


Sugared Lips and Spare Parts.

by PineChild



Series: x Reader Delights [1]
Category: Cyberpunk AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Fluff, Multi, Other, Porn Mention, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineChild/pseuds/PineChild
Summary: Living in grimy yet high tech slums is hard enough, the only spark of joy in your life is the cute delivery boy that passes your work every other night, and you've had your eye on him for awhile now. Though, you still haven't got the nerve to actually talk to him yet. But what happens when he's the one to approach you?





	Sugared Lips and Spare Parts.

 

 

The city you live in was one of, if not, the most dangerous cities around. Crime seemed to fester here as it was the epicenter of murder, prostitution, and drugs. And despite the rich elite living in the heart of the city, funding wasn’t an option to help the crime epidemic. Especially when most of the elite were leaders of the crime syndicate.

They were untouchable to anyone and anything. It was a sad reality that you eventually had to come to terms with. You were just one person out of a whole organization that has deep roots with many branches twisting and turning, infecting every corner of the city. 

You lived here since you could first read the holographic letters on your family’s tablet. And ever since then you were taught the ins and outs on surviving in such a filthy and grimy city. Your parents did everything they could to help you understand your surroundings and do whatever you can to stay alive. Because God knows what could happen. 

Now, your working front desk for a self proclaimed psychic that can see into the future by staring deeply into anyone’s eyes, despite her being blind in one of her own. 

 Don’t get it wrong though, she _is_ a nice woman for giving you a job in the first place. She probably took mercy on the desperate look on your face when you approached her, practically begging for the position. It wasn’t your most proudest moments, but you had to pay your rent somehow. Or else you might be the next corpse strewn on the curb as your place turned into a high tech crack den.

For the most part, you tend to things around the shop as your boss hangs around in the back doing readings or working on some spells. Surprisingly you’re kept busy throughout the day, either at the desk attending to appointment calls or from spontaneous walk ins from passersby. Life was pretty good working here. 

There was always one risk when working here, and that was tending to the shop at night. Although the business is more slow, the more dangerous and fickle come to play, usually drunk or high out of their minds. You’ve had a couple instances with these kinds of creeps, screaming as loud as you can to alert you boss when they lurch towards you with any kind of dangerous weapon. 

And despite your boss being a kind, benevolent woman, seeing her swing her century old machete at lowly thugs with the look of fiery rage meant that she was _not_ the woman to mess with. You made mental note of that. 

Tonight was the more calmer side of nights, the one’s you enjoyed the most. Watching the people in the street walking to and fro, neon lights bathing their bodies and faces as they talk among themselves. You can hear the revving of motorbikes in the distance as they zip past the shop. It reminds you of a certain biker that comes through here every other day, almost running over the owner of the sex shop across from you every time. 

You still laugh over the loud swears that aim towards him as he sheepishly rubs the back of his bright pink helmet, gives a quick apology and speeds off. He always seemed to be in a rush and never took off his helmet under any circumstance, even if he was supposedly in a rush. It made you wonder what he looked like under that helmet. You hope he’s cute. 

You almost want to kick yourself for thinking that, but the mystery and overall curiosity is killing you. From what you can tell about him, he’s rather fond of the color pink as his helmet, bike, and vest was a bright, almost sickeningly pink. It was an uncommon color to rock, but hey, you like people who give the middle finger to gender roles. That made him all the more alluring. 

The other thing you can tell about him was that he was part of the punk scene. Tattoos littered all through out his arms and you can see part of a neck tattoo peeking out from his raggedy, patched up vest. It truly seemed like he didn’t give a damn about what anyone thought. And who can blame him? With all of the bleakness that surrounds the city, might as well try to make the best of it. 

Before you can indulge in your thoughts more, you see the neon pink lights of is bike in the distance. Your heart patters a little and a small smile made it’s way onto your face. You quickly leave your desk and head for the door, your instincts and years of survival training scream at the back of your mind telling you not to go outside, that it was a stupid idea to do so.    

But the idea of hearing his bike engine purr out in the open air and hearing the same old insults thrown at him again and again made you feel like a happy schoolkid. It’s stupid you know, but you just can’t help the temptation of being near him, almost near enough to touch him, hear him, _talk_ to him.  

Warm, damp air hits your face as you open the door, hearing his bikes engine in real time made your heart race a little more. You mentally kick yourself as you rest your hand on your chest, poorly attempting to calm it down. As the bright pink lights get closer and closer, you feel your excitement build up in the depths of your stomach. When the motorbike is within your view, air seems to leave your lungs when gazing upon his lean figure. 

The screeching of his tires fill the air as the bike comes to an abrupt stop, the owner of the sex shop in front of him, hands on his hips and face fuming. The stout and sleazy looking man waves his fat finger at him, yelling at him to “Slow the fuck down” and “Stop bein’ a stupid motherfucker”. 

A light laugh escapes you as you look upon the all too familiar scene, your body feels light and euphoric. His head slowly turns to your direction, possibly hearing your laugh at his public humiliation. Your body stiffens and a cold chill shoots down your spine, both fear and anxiety swirl around in your mind leaving your heart basically in your throat. 

His head whips back around to the older man as his yelling grew louder, as he felt ignored and disrespected. He tries to calm him down with gentle movement and seemingly a softer voice, even though you couldn’t hear him. It seems to work as the owner’s face softens just a smidgen before scoffing and turning away from him. The owner’s chubby body waddles away from the bike, still huffing and grumbling to himself out loud. 

You still couldn’t move an inch even after the whole ordeal. Thoughts full of anxiety still swim in your mind as your body remains frozen. You hope to God that he doesn’t confront you about hurting his pride or whatever. He turns his head back into your direction again, his helmet seemingly to be staring at you. A mix of fear and odd excitement tangle in your stomach, the idea of him noticing you is all well and wonderful, but the feeling of him possibly being angry at you and yelling at your face makes ice stab your veins.

After a couple minutes, which seemed like  _hours_ , He turns back around to face the street. Just when you hoped that he was going to speed off in the distance as if nothing happened, not giving you a second glance, he hops off his bike and steers it towards the sidewalk. Now you were in full panic mode as he shuts his bike off and walks in your direction. 

Your mind was fully screaming at you at this point, telling you to abort mission and run away. But to your dismay your feet remain stuck in place, practically glued to the pavement. He comes closer and you can smell his cologne from here. Your heart’s racing from both fear and excitement, it thumps violently against your ears. 

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my  _god._

Now he stands right before you, his figure slightly towering over you. Despite how alluring he is and how fucking  _good_  he smells, you’re about to piss yourself right now. His hands reach to his helmet as he dips his head down to remove it. Your heart hammers more in your chest. 

His face was way more cuter than you ever imagined, his features were sharp as if he was carved by the gods themselves. Piercings adorned virtually all over his face, mostly on his lips and ears. And of  _course_ his hair was a cute floof of pink, as he couldn’t get enough of the color. This boy is going to be the death of you (literally). 

When you look into his eyes, it was the most gorgeous shade of lavender you have ever seen, if you weren’t so scared your knees would buckle on how hot he was. He stands there for a minute, observing you and giving you the classic up and down. When he sees your hands shaking as they’re tucked in your chest, his face softens, possibly out of pity. 

“H-Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you ok?” His voice was soft and so  _smooth_ , you feel like you could fall asleep with him just talking to you. His moves were gentle and you can see the concern in his face, it seems like he’s genuinely worried about you. 

All of the fear and anxiety leave you in an instant, excitement filling you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. Your body relaxes now, both relieved ad thrilled to know this hot stranger you’ve been crushing on wasn’t going to kill you. 

He sees your body relax as you look up at him again. He softly smiles at you and you can feel the breath knocked out of you. How was he even more gorgeous when he was smiling? How was that even _fair_? You seem to have found your voice again, albeit being weak.

“Y-You’re not?” You absolutely want to punch yourself on how pathetic you sounded. 

He let out a small laugh and god was it beautiful. 

“Of course not, peanut. I just want to finally talk to the cutie that’s been watching me all this time.” He leans closer to you, a playful smirk painted on his gorgeous face. 

Ah shit, he knew. You feel your face grow hot. P-Peanut? Did he really just call you that? Did he also call you cute?? Are you in the fucking Twilight Zone right now? You can’t let this smooth fucker win. 

“I didn’t  _mean_  to watch you every time. It’s just nights like this get boring at the shop and you almost killing that sleazeball owner is fun to watch.” You cross your arms defensively with a small pout making its way onto your face. You obviously didn’t mean to watch him every time, it just happens. It’s not like you’re a stalker or anything. 

He seems amused by your answer as he crosses his arms as well, mirroring your stance. The urge to defend yourself grew the more you looked at him. 

“Besides it’s not like I’m a  _stalker_ or anything, I just find the whole thing amusing, that’s all. Don’t get the wrong idea. And why _do_  you go so fast? Are you always late or something? Or are you just secretly out to kill that guy?” You know your rambling but you can’t seem to stop it, no matter how much your mind is screaming at you to stop. 

By the look on his face, you know he’s eating it up. His smile grows wider, totally amused at the scene laying out before him. When you finally stop he laughs again, a little harder this time. 

“Slow down peanut, I can explain everything.” You blanch.

“My name’s Y\N.” 

He smirks again and leans even more to you, His nose almost touching your forehead. 

“As much as I love your name, I like peanut a little more. It suits you, you know.” His words seem to come out in a purr and you felt your spine tingle in excitement, despite your better judgement. 

You stay quiet for a minute before answering him in defeat, “...Continue.” 

He leans away from you with a content look on his face. If he wasn’t so goddamn pretty you’d punch him. 

“ I work in a shop that makes custom robot parts, they’re usually so high in demand so I usually have to travel all around the city. I usually speed like this because clients will yell at me if I’m not fast enough. And no, I’m not trying to kill the porn shop owner, though it would be funny if I did run him over.”  You couldn’t help but to laugh at that statement. It  _would_  be hilarious to see that lump of a man run over, swearing profusely as he lied on the dirty street.

You couldn’t believe that you thought that he was some sort of thug ready to bash your skull in when all he was was a cute delivery boy giving out robot parts. Now you feel stupid. Though, there is a question that’s been burning in the back of your mind ever since you first saw him.

“What’s your name by the way? I never got it.” He seems to be taken off guard a little, but ultimately does his signature smirk that you wish you can punch. 

“Name’s Cedric, but you can call me anytime.” A loud groan escapes you as you roll your eyes, how big is this guy’s ego? You’re starting to regret ever liking him if he’s going to be like this. 

This boy did a total 180 as he nervously begins to laugh now, sheepishly rubbing his neck with eyes looking away from you, “All jokes aside though, next time I come through here again, you want me to uh....take you out?” A small tinge of pink appears on his cheeks and you honestly feel like melting right now. There’s  _no way_ he can be this cute.  

“Take me out as in a date or take me out as in your gonna kick my ass?” You tease, smirking as he flustered around the word “date”. 

He laughs again, more genuinely this time, “Obviously on a date. I wouldn’t even think to hurt someone like you, well, unless you’re like, into that I guess.” 

You chuckle at his cuteness. Never in a million years you’d think you’d be asked out on a date by a cute, dorky delivery boy who has an obsession with pink. Your smile was beaming as you snapped out of your thoughts, your heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“I would love to.” His smile matched yours as he heard that he wasn’t rejected despite being an awkward fumbling mess. It was so cute to see him so excited, you’d imagine if he had a tail, it’d be wagging like he was an eager puppy. 

His fingers fidget around his helmet as it was probably time to leave, “Well, sounds like a plan. I’ll be seeing you later, peanut. I don’t wanna get yelled at by clients again for bein’ late.” You nod at him as he begins to turn away. 

“See you later, Cedric.” Electricity surged through your body as you said his name. You could honestly get used to this feeling. It seemed like he also felt the electricity as he turns back to look at you, surprised you even said his name and promptly flushed even more before nodding back to you. 

You watched him as he put on his helmet and mounted his bike, happily whistling to himself. God you want to just melt in a puddle right now, how can someone be this inhumanly cute?? Giddiness bubbles in your stomach and you feel yourself laughing like a child. You haven’t felt this good in years. 

You open the shop door again, not expecting to see your boss leaning on your desk, flashing you a knowing smile with the few teeth she had left.

The next day started off as usual. Take a couple calls, Schedule some appointments, and restock a couple books on the shelves. Overall it was still a pretty busy day, but you couldn’t get your mind off what happened last night. It all felt like a dream, a dream you never want to wake up from. You want to pinch yourself to make sure this was actually happening. 

Heat envelopes your face as you think about it more and more. Costumers would notice your flushed face as ask if you’re ok, to which to play it off as it was the heat in the shop. They’d nod and talk about how scorching the weather is lately. You really couldn’t pay attention to them though, as your mind drifted to a certain pink haired boy. 

When business slowed down a little, you sat at your desk staring out the window, again watching traffic. You peeled your eyes away from the traffic as you saw a jar in the corner of your eye. When you turn your head to get a proper look, you realize that it was a jar of circus peanuts. No doubt that it was your bosses doing and you sank into your chair groaning, resting your head onto the desk as your face turned crimson. 

This was going to be a long day. 

Soon, the day after finally came and you can feel waves of excitement and nerves trickle all around your body. You decide to dress a little nicer than you’re used to, you are going on a date after all. And with your amped-up thrill taking over you, time seems to be ticking  _way_  too slowly for your tastes. 

You  _gotta_ keep yourself busy or else you’re going to keel over and die from all this anxiety. Every book was placed in a very specific way, you would check it over and over and over again just to keep your mind busy. You could feel a dull buzz in your throat as all the excited energy manifests in you, and every time you look at the sky to be a shade darker, the high gets more potent as it numbs your fingertips. 

As the sun sets and transitions into an inky black abyss that you soon come to love, you feel like you were going to throw up by your nerves sending you into overdrive. You checked your outfit and any other necessities as the time comes closer and closer. Though, despite the bundle of energy seemingly wanting to burst you at the seams, you remain calm as you just...stare at yourself in the mirror. 

Thoughts of Cedric flood in your mind. Wondering if he’s dressing up too, or if he’ll try a different look. Wondering what his reaction will be seeing you. Wondering how it feels to hold his hand, hug his lean frame. Maybe even what his kiss tastes like.

 Immediately after the thought, you slap your face with your mind chiding at you to get a hold of yourself. 

Everything changes as pink lights capture the corner of your eye. Your heart was in your throat and heat radiated off of your cheeks. Now, everything in your entire body was in hyper-drive. Your instincts tell you to run to the door and just leap into his arms, but your feet remain frozen as you think of your boss and if she approved this sort of thing. 

It seemed like she sensed your hesitant energy as you hear her smoky voice from the back loudly shouting, ”Go child! Don’t keep the boy waiting!” You smile and nod to the closed curtain in the back, your feet now moving with great speed. 

As you approach the door you see him already there, his face exposed at looking directly at you. Excited shivers go down your spine as you open the door. He greets you with a smile as he hands you a simple helmet that rests in his semi-gloved hand. 

“You ready to hit the town, peanut?” He playfully smirks to you, making you feel your heart pound against your rib cage. What you also notice is that he’s dressing a little nicer than his regular wear. You take in a deep breath to calm yourself before talking to him. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You say, putting your helmet on and tucking any loose strands of hair. Cedric smiles to you and puts on his own helmet, your hands ghost over his waist as your hesitant on actually touching him. Of course, he notices and places your hands on his sides. 

“It’s ok to get close.” He whispers to you, as if you two were the only people on the street. You feel so calm and safe being intimate like this. He hums in satisfaction before revving up his bike and slowly start to move. Soon the wind picks up as the bike moves faster, images of signs and features of people’s features begin to blur into one shape. 

As he speeds through the street, his head turns to you as he shouts over his shoulder, “By the way, you look amazing in that outfit, peanut.” Butterflies flutter in your stomach as you heard those words. Your cheeks flush even more knowing how he’s noticed your efforts. Surely you must make him nervous as he does to you, right? 

“I could say the same thing about you, Cedric.” The way you said his name made him shiver and grip on the handlebars a little tighter. A smirk makes it’s way onto our face as one of your theories was proven correct. 

You didn’t know where you’re going or why, but you honestly don’t care. All you care is that your with him, holding his warm body close to yours as colors and shapes whip past you. 

Soon, you feel the bike slow down and come to a stop. Bright red neon lights glow around you as you try to read the Chinese letters that you vaguely recognize. The bike stops rumbling as he cuts the engine off, you let go of his waist as he dismounts. You soon follow suit as you take off your helmet and rearrange your hair to make it look some what decent again. 

Cedric looks at you with a cheesy grin as he bows, arms directing you to the door of the restaurant. 

“After you, your highness.” You snort and playfully roll your eyes as you walk past him. 

“You’re  _such_  a gentlemen.”   

Cedric smirks as he fixed his hair, “I try to be.”  A light laugh from you turns his stupid smirk into a more softer and gentler smile. Both of you now enter the cheap Chinese restaurant and pick out what each of you want. 

He talks your ear off as he explains how this is his favorite place to eat and that their sweet and sour shrimp was his all time favorite dish. He describes the flavor and texture in great detail, his whole face seem to be glowing as he goes on and on about his passion with food. You just sit there and listen to every word he says with a smitten look written all over your face.

The food itself was your typical run of the mill greasy Chinese food, which he  _swears_  by was the greatest thing that ever graced on this earth, but you enjoy it as you were in good company. From him telling crazy stories about clients to shoving the entire plate of sweet and sour shrimp, you’ve never laughed this hard in your life. Your lungs were desperate for air as you wheeze and clutch your shaking frame. He looks at you with the most loving look as you’re doubled over, face covered in tears and snot. 

When the laughing subsides and you can breathe again, Cedric perks up, ready to tell you something. 

“I was wanting to go to another place if that’s good with you.” He says, scanning your face. You look back at him with interest. 

“Sure. Were we going to?” As you ask that question you see him fidget with his fingers a little, obviously a nervous tic. 

His laugh is light and unsure as he rubs the side of his neck, another nervous tic. “I was wondering if it’s alright if we stop by the shop for a little bit. I need to know what to deliver tomorrow and I also kinda want you to see it, really.” You can see a flush of pink hit his cheeks when he tells you the reason. It seems he thinks highly of his work if he wants to really wants to take you there. Fuck he’s such a cutie. 

You agree, “Yeah ok! Why not?”  

He shyly sends you a smile. God you just want to kiss him right now. 

“Sweet! Let’s get going.” You nod, quickly searching around your person for money. Luckily you find some and put the generous wad of cash on the table, smoothing the bills out before making a beeline to the door. Cedric was there waiting for you with the bike already rumbling and your helmet under his arm. You playfully take it from him and made yourself comfortable, giving him a signal you’re ready to go. 

And with that, he speeds off. Your arms fully wrapped around his waist now. But before you can fully enjoy yourself, the trip soon ended. Turns out the shop was just only a couple blocks down from the restaurant, now you see why he liked going there so much. 

The outside of the shop was nothing too spectacular to look at. It was just a regular shop painted in different shades of grays with a couple blue neon lights saying it was open. Cedric excitedly turns to you as you smile back at him, his bouncy energy was affecting you as well. 

Inside the shop was warm and had a vast different feel from the outside. Everything was in different tones of yellows and oranges as different robot parts are strewn about haphazardly and brightly colored wires dangle from the ceiling. You could also note the faint smoke that fills the shop. Cedric looks around the shop trying to find someone. 

“Ayo Boss!” He shouts, his body facing towards an open door near the back. ‘

“What?!” An annoyed, scraggly voice yells back. 

“I need you to come here for a sec!” He cups his hands over his mouth, both amplifying his voice and exaggerating his form, earning a small laugh from you. What you didn’t expect walking out of the door was a large slug humanoid inching his way towards you to, long pipe in hand. You knew other species lived in this city, so you don’t think much of it. Though, you’ve never seen his kind before. 

The slug man had on an eye patch and what looks like some sort of sailor hat. It all seems to fit the theme with his old timey smoking pipe. 

“What? What do you want?” He says gruffly, clearly agitated from being summoned. Cedric nonchalantly leans on the reception desk with his signature smirk painted on his beautiful face. 

“Just need the deets for the delivery tomorrow.” His cocky look was punchable even by your standards. Sometimes you don’t know whether to kiss him or to put him back in his place. Honestly you’d prefer both. 

“15 robot arms going to 27th Miramou street at 7pm, deliver it to the one named Xalir.” The man says not skipping a beat. If you didn’t know better it would’ve sounded like he was reading off a script. 

Once he gave him the information, he gave you the good ol’ up and down. “Who’s this? New client?” The alien studies you from head to toe, you can’t help but want to shy away from his gaze. You feel Cedric’s hand on your shoulder as a sign of comfort. 

“Actually, this is Y\N, the person iv’e been telling you about.” He sounds embarrassed saying that out loud in front of you, but you can’t help but feel your heart skip a beat. He’s been talking about you? 

The older mans eye widens in surprise as he turns his gaze back to you. “Oh. The one that you talk about all the time for the fucking past couple of months?” Now you feel your heart  _soar_. He’s noticed you all those months ago? Why didn’t he say something earlier?? Was he nervous to talk to you? Why didn’t  _you_ say something earlier?? 

Cedric’s face was now the same color as his hair. He scratches the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. “H-Hey! At least I brought them this time.” 

This time?? Did he mean to take you out sooner?? You feel like your brain was going to frizzle taking all of this information in. As soon as the older man started talking, everything seemed to smooth out again. You find out that the man’s name is Oslo and how he’s been in the robot repair industry for 40 years. Time slipped by so effortlessly as Oslo would tell you stories about the shop and Cedric’s first year working for him, much to his dismay. 

You realize that Olso wasn’t as rough as he looked, more so like a jaded man with a hidden heart of gold that’s seen better days. Glancing at the time on your phone, you softly gasp at how late it was already. Cedric noticed’ and took it as a sign to take you home. 

Both of you say your goodbyes and head out of the shop, the air suddenly colder than you’re used to. There was a comfortable silence sharing you two, now all you can think about is kissing him till your lungs collapse. Your face glows at the thought of it, not knowing Cedric was feeling the same way. 

As both of your eyes met, everything clicked, as if this was meant to be. It felt so natural to be so close. There was a unanimous decision for the both of you to lean close, noses bumping into each other. 

“Can I?” His voice was only above a whisper, as if the question was only meant for you to hear. A soft smile made it’s way to your face as your mirrored his tone. 

“Yes.” 

A bolt of energy strikes through you as your lips meet. His kiss is tender, his lips gingerly pressing onto your yours. Goosebumps rose on your skin when you taste the bubblegum on his tongue, your hands gripping onto his leather jacket. He pulls you closer as he deepens the kiss. A shiver goes down his spine when your tongue plays with his lip piercings. Everything about this boy was sugary sweet, down to the way he kisses. 

You both pull away still in awe and breathless from how incredible both of you tasted. Both of your faces are flushed hot and glowing red as you both stare in the afterglow from one another. You feel the happiness bubble up inside you as you giggle into his collarbone, not believing you just did that. He does the same as he runs his fingers through his hair, looking utterly in love. 

“ _Fuuuck,_ peanut. If I would've known you kissed like _that,_  I  _definitely_  would’ve done this sooner.”  He laughs as he watches your smiling face look up at him. 

“You’re right about that one.” You giggle, resting your head on his shoulder. He sighs happily as he childishly nudges your side. 

“C’mon, lets take you home.” Still drunk on the kiss, you comply hopping onto the seat as he starts up the bike. You give him directions to your apartment, taking a couple turns here and there to be on right street. Thankfully it didn’t take long to find your apartment, as it’s the only one with multi-colored fairy lights fixed on the roof. 

You get off the bike as it comes to a stop, the warmth of his body leaving you and the colder air making you regret of letting him go. Your helmet now rests on the seat as you look at him again. He shuts off his bike and removes his helmet as well, fully planning on getting another kiss. 

“Well, looks like you’re home little peanut.” He winks. A thought comes to mind as you roll your eyes at him. Obviously you don’t want him to go, but also knowing how late it is and the many signs of danger you picked up from coming back here made you want him to stay and be safe.  

“Why don’t you stay here with me?” You bluntly say, concern lacing your every word. You’d honestly hate to think what would happen to him if you just let him go. Cedric looks at you with ultimate surprise, not expecting to go _that_ far. 

Red lights up your face and panic starts to set in your mind as the words sink in, you try to find the right words to say before he thinks you’re some sort of creep. 

“I-It’s not like that. I-I’m just really worried about you going back home so late at night and I really don’t want you to get hurt or anything because I honestly wouldn’t know what to do with myself if you did.” You rambled, knowing you possibly dug yourself a deeper hole. Cedric wholeheartedly chuckled as you finished rambling. His smile was brighter than any sun you’ve ever seen. 

“If that’s what’ll make you rest easy, then I’ll gladly stay with you, precious.” Your knees almost buckled when he called when he called you precious, the things that this boy does to you. An instant wave of relief comes over you as he agrees to stay the night, now you can feel at ease knowing he’s safe. 

Luckily there was a free spot for him to park his motorbike that you were  _convinced_  that it was meant for this night. After he settles everything in he follows you to your apartment door on the second floor. Your apartment wasn’t anything extraordinary, but it fit you just fine as you decorated it to the best of your abilities. You tell Cedric to get comfortable as you find some clothes from him to sleep in. He nods before exploring your apartment with extreme interest. 

You come back with an old high school gym t shirt and an oversized pair of sweatpants that you usually wear on your lazy days. He changes in your bathroom as you go to your bedroom to change as well, thoughts of him undressing plague your mind. You violently shake your head trying to get rid of it as you lay comfortably on your bed. He’s only here to sleep,  _that’s all._  

“How do I look, precious?” He says, dramatically leaning in your doorway. Good God does he look good in sweatpants. How does he look good in  _everything_? It’s simply not fair. Your mind short circuits as you think of a response. 

“Good” You simply state, looking dumbly at him. He gives you another gorgeous smile before he comes up to you and pins you against the bed with both of his hands at the side of your head. You stutter out loud, seemingly choking on your own words as your mind’s spinning.

He lowers his face to yours again with the look of pure adoration swimming in his darling lavender eyes. 

“I just want to say that I had the most amazing time with you tonight and I couldn’t wished for a better night to end.” He hesitates, pink blush spreading all over his cheeks, ”I just. I really really  _really_  like you, precious. And I’ve liked you for such a long time now. Like, whenever I almost run over your sleazy porn neighbor, I can’t help but to wait to hear you laugh and make me feel like I’m on top of the world. There’s just something about you that drives me _wild_.” 

Your left speechless. Never have you  _ever_ heard someone talk to you like this before. And frankly, it felt like the most magical thing you’ve ever experienced. To know someone this gorgeous and this sweet is a blessing within itself. 

Without thinking your hands grab his face as you slam your lips onto his once more, this time with more passion and hunger instead of the soft hesitation. His candy taste overtake your senses as you dance your tongue with his. Fire flowed through your veins soon mixed with the pleasure of his pink lips sucking on your bottom lip. Your body feels tingly and so good as you continue to kiss him. Now, you suck on his tongue, forcing a soft groan to come out of his throat. The tingling sensation goes up your spine, even when your lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen. 

Both of you separate with a thin stand of saliva connecting to both of your lips. Cedric breathlessly laughs as he rests his forehead onto yours. 

“Keep on doing that, and I might just fall for you, precious.” 

“I try my best.” You try to imitate his haughty voice from earlier. He lazily chuckles and rolls over to your left side. All of the energy was sucked from you as you sent your last ounce on that kiss. Now, you lay tiredly on your side sinking in to the warmth of Cedric’s chest. He wraps his arms around your frame as he moves you in closer, thumb moving in small circles on the small of your back. Before sleep overtakes you, you feel his soft lips kiss your forehead. 

“Sleep well, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this was a while back when I wrote this but I forgot to put it here. I was thinking of writing a NSFW chapter of this, so if you want to see that, let me know! Also, if you wanna request any x reader prompts for me to write, let me know on my tumblr!


End file.
